battlecampfandomcom-20200213-history
Monsters
Summary Monsters are based on 5 different elements: water, fire, leaf, wind and rock. There are currently 921 to collect. For an index of Monster related pages see the Monsters Category page Common Monsters Common monsters are found everywhere, and there are currently 6 tiers - one for each location. They are single drops (one puzzle piece), and they max out at level 20. Past the beginner levels, common monsters are not typically used in combat but are either sold or used to level up other monsters by fusion. They do not evolve. Uncommon Monsters Uncommon monsters are obtained from the Lost Temple and ?. Special Monsters Special monsters can be found anywhere, although certain locations are supposed to have higher drop rates. They are a single drop (one puzzle piece). There is also a 'Special Grab' that exclusively gives special monsters (25gold). Special monsters are not typically used in combat as they provide a significant bonus when used to feed, and several of the same type are required for evolving rare monsters and above. Max Level: 40 (Except for Event specials: lvl 50) * = 2x XP | ** = 3x XP | *** = 5x XP Rare Monsters Rare monsters are the entry level to some of the more advanced aspects of Battle Camp. Rare monsters are obtained by collecting a set of puzzle pieces (2-4) for a specific rare monster. These pieces are dropped by defeating that rare monster in combat, and they are not a 100% drop. Each rare monster is usually found in a specific zone. Alternatively, rare monsters are given from the 'Monster Grab' by piece or as a whole(5gold) or the 'Ultimate Grab'(50gold) as a whole. Once the puzzle set is complete, there is a waiting time (40mins) before the monster can be used. Rare monsters can evolve! See the Evolution page for details. They also have both Active and Passive abilities, which are even unique between different copies of identical rares! Base rare monsters are much more powerful (2x to 4x) than common monsters, and they are crucial to advancement. Max Level: 40 | 50* '*'indicates an evolved form (typically evolves from the monster 5 rows up) Super Monsters Super monsters take your team to a whole new level. Literally. They don't max out until level 50 (60 if evolved), and their un-evolved stats are comparable to an evolved Rare's stats. Their abilities are also tiered up. Super monsters are dropped in pieces similarly to Rare monsters, but they are very rare. The most common way to obtain super monsters is through troop raids. Completing a raid grants a puzzle piece to each person who was involved in any part of the raid for one of the first 5 super monsters corresponding to the raid element. Super monsters require 6 puzzle pieces to complete and also have a brief waiting time before they can be used. Another way to obtain a Super monster is by the 'Ultimate Grab' (50gold)(gives entire puzzle set!). Max Level: 50 | 60* '*'indicates an evolved form (typically evolves from the monster 5 rows up) Ultra Monsters Max Level: 60 | 70* '*'indicates an evolved form Epic Monsters Max Level: 80 | 90* '*'indicates an evolved form Category:Monsters Category:Rock Category:Fire Category:Wind Category:Leaf Category:Elements Category:Rare Category:Common Category:Uncommon Category:Epic Category:Ultra Category:Super Category:Special Category:Evolve